Lifelong Best Friends
by livedreaminspire
Summary: After Luke comes to the realization that he and Leia are twins, he sets off to tell her after he leaves Yoda's planet. Leia however, did not take it as planned at all. This is her point of view of everything


**This is my take on how it should have been when Luke told Leia that they were twins. This is told from Leia's point of view with her thoughts and actions. I know I mostly write Harry Potter and Narnia, but I've been itching to write this since I saw Star Wars over break. Hope you like it!**

Twins. Leia could not seem to wrap her brain around that fact. Even though she'd known for a while, Luke admitting it to her was still a shock. Leia had always felt close to Luke, she just assumed that it was because of their friendship. Now she understood it all. It was because they were siblings. Not just any siblings, twins. Leia alway believed that twins were supposed to be lifelong best friends. She hadn't even known about her brother until recently.

 _Flashback_

 _"Luke, what are you standing here stewing over?Is it a girl?" Leia asked mischievously. She, Han, and Luke had just infiltrated "What would you do if you found out that you found out something about your family?" Luke asks her. Leia hesitated while she thought. One of the things she shared with Luke was the fact that neither of them had ever met their real parents. "I would go find them and tell them. I've spent so long wondering about them, I would want to meet them and find out everything." Leia answered. Luke stopped for a moment, thinking. "Leia, remember when I went to learn with Yoda? He told me something very interesting right before he passed away. He told me that there is another Skywalker." Leia couldn't stop herself from gasping in shock. " You can imagine my shock." He chuckled "But before I left, I confirmed it with Ben and he told me it was true. He also told me who it was. It's you, Leia. Apparently we're the Skywalkers, hidden from our father since." Leia could only gape at the story. She had a feeling about it for a while but was never sure if it was true. "Why to hide us from our dad?" She asked. At that, Luke's face darkened "Our father is Anakin Skywalker, more commonly known by his other name, Darth Vader." The bomb exploded. Leia felt as if she couldn't breathe. Was their father really the one person they were trying to defeat? Why did it have to be this way?! "Leia heard Luke say, "I'll let you think about it." And walk away._

 _End of Flashback_

Pictures of a little boy chasing a little girl around a field entered Leia's mind. The girl was running as fast she could, but the boy was faster. He easily caught up to her and tagged her. The girl, surprised, turned around and tripped. She flew over a small rock and landed on the ground. She began to cry instantly. Seeing his sister cry, the boy made his way over to his sister and hugged her. Again, the same boy and girl, a couple years older, were seen playing in a lake. They were swimming and splashing each other. Their identical grins were infectious.

That was how it should have been. She and Luke should have grown up as best friends with both of their parents. Unfortunately, that wasn't how it worked. She and Luke were separated from a young age, each one knowing nothing about the should she and Luke have the parent that was evil?They had spent most of their lives not even knowing about the other.

Leia heard footsteps and saw someone sit down beside her. Through her tears, she could make out blond hair. Luke. She buried her face in his shoulder as she cried. She cried for their younger selves all alone in the world. She cried for her torn apart family. "I know." Luke mutter soothingly as he stroked her hair. "I spent my entire life wishing for a sibling and now I have one. It's so much to take in, considering how much we've been through and how long I've known you. Anakin was the reason why we were separated. It was for our safety so he wouldn't turn us evil. We were and still are the only hope left."

Eventually, Leia had come to terms with this realization. She could think straight and see clearly again. She hugged Luke tightly muttering, "Thank you." "I have to leave and save our father. There is good in him, I felt it." Luke breaks the silence. "What?! No!" Leia all but screams. "Hey, Leia." Luke's voice is gentle "It has to be me. Or you. And I would rather it be me and leave you here to hold down the fort. " "But what if you don't come back." Leia whimpers "I just found out that we're twins and I might never see you again." Tears leak out of her eyes. "Leia, I promise that I will live and nothing will happen," Luke swears. "How do you know?" Leia protests, "Vader has already cut off your hand. What iff he tries to kill you?" "I'm a Jedi, remember. I can hold my own." Luke responds. Luke hugs Leia tightly and before releasing her, he smirks, "I'm older, you know."


End file.
